The Phoenix
: "You Either Follow The Best, Or Die With The Rest" : '- The Phoenix' The Phoenix (Teh'r Phoenix; Quantro'x) is a superior individual of the Phoenix society, he is recognized as the highest power among the Dog'Quastria'x race's as a symbol of Strength, Leadership and Courage he is one of the most advanced Dog'Quastria'x of the First Phoenix Order '''who fell in the year '''13 P.S (Phoenix Rising) as the central head of the Order had corrupted prior to a multitude of raids on enemies of the Phoenexia'r, whom he had been manipulated to turn on his own kind. Early Life When the Phoenix (Kwale'z) was born he was a part of a previous people whom were humans living on the early planet of Sya'r (Earth). It is believed that he was a part of a secretive empire, Firehouse/Are'vera'Fier whom had claim over a number of island groups in the south pacific likely what was known as Indonesia. Born to a great Phoenix, prior to being leaving to join the Dog'Quastria'x, his father Fiersatar'x named him Firebird, as a symbol to his people of great rebirth, immortality and strength/courage. This moment did not last long, as Phoenix was 13 he was already enlisted to lead his fathers armies as he had grown sick, growing fur like a canine, people believed this disease to be a curse of such, a sign of evil and corruption. The Phoenix got back from what we know as the Great War 3 years later to find his father in his bed, dying slowly, with his last request : - "Phoenix... In the woods, find what you desire most... They will find you, and protect you...' having died afterwards, Phoenix knew he had to live up to his fathers dying request. Phoenix had found the woods, that most are forbidden from entering due to the belief of a hellish curse who bounds people to big hairy humans with aggression to all who confront them. He entered unknowingly of what he may face, until he saw a bright light, that made a strange humming sound, whispers in a strange unknown language spoke harshly out of the object. Haven taking a closer look, he finds the object to be a large stone, with a glowing symbol of what we know as a Phoenix, where at this time was believed to be a symbol to the empire intitially, but when he approached the ancient stone, the language began to become familiar, he fell to the ground, to awake 3 days later, with fur developing and his teeth becoming sharp and jagged, he panicked for a few minutes before his memory returned, he found his original Girlfriend, The Mythos (Twa'in) as well as his brother Kyr'an, The Shimax and some other friends at the time, Oli'x, The Toximax and Ko'e, The Aquagenix. These 5 initially called themselves the future Legenda'i, as children would play the role of these, as Phoenix's father was obviously a Dog'Quastria'x prior to being a part of this empire, all of the Legenda'i found stones, but experienced different voices likely of different individuals on the Other Side.